A Butler and His Young Master
by TheDarkKira
Summary: Sebastian discovers he has feelings for his young master, Ciel. Although, when Finnian finds out and almost exposes the truth. Things get pretty confusing. Will Ciel find out and love him back? Or will he completely reject his butler? This is a Yaoi, so please, if you don't like it, don't read it. UPDATE: Second Part is called A Demon's Chase!
1. His Butler, In Love

Sebastian stops in the middle of the hallway and looks at the door. I wonder what the young master does while I'm busy, he wondered. He looked around to make sure no one was there and creaked the door open a bit. Carefully he looked through the crack and saw Ciel sleeping soundly at his desk. Sebastian smiled and felt a warmth inside his heart. "Ah, what is this? The young master is asleep." he walked inside and closed the door behind him quietly.

He walked closer to his sleeping master and stroked his cheek softly. Master, he thought to himself. "Such soft, warm cheeks of his. His eyes closed with care." he whispered. He picked him up and carried him to his bedroom where Sebastian laid him carefully. He stroked his cheek again and saw something he's never seen before. Ciel cracked a little smile across his face. He was shocked by the expression his young master gave him, but quickly disregarded it and left the room.

He headed to the kitchen to make a snack for when Ciel would awake, but all the while he kept thinking about how he smiled. The way he felt when he stroked the young master's cheeks. In the midst of all these thoughts he suddenly realized something. C-could this be the thing they call "love"?, he thought. He laughed at the idea, "Me, a ruthless demon who wants nothing more than to steal souls, in love? And with my young master, hm, what an absurd-"  
"You're in love with the young master?"

Sebastian turned around shocked to discover Finnian standing there in the doorway. He quickly shook out of the state and smiled towards him. "Ah, Finny, how long have you been standing there?" he said as he kept on smiling and took off his apron. "I-I came here to see if I could help out with something." He stammered. "S-sebastian, are you really-" As soon as he was about to ask that question, he found himself thrown against the wall by Sebastian. His eyes turned into his demon ones and he covered Finnian's mouth with his hand to make sure screams wouldn't be heard. "I'm not sure what you may have heard, but I'm relying on you to keep this little fiasco to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly. Finnian nodded and muffled out "Yes, Sebastian." He looked down in disappointment and let go of him.

As soon as Finnian was released, he ran as fast he could to get away. "Now that useless person knows my secret." he sighed. His thoughts ran wild of his precious master. Creating scenarios in his mind that he knew wouldn't come true. He was soon startled by the bell. He looked up to see it was coming from the bedroom. "Young master, you're finally awake."

He walked up the steps and went as quickly as he could to reach his destination. He knocked twice to hear a "Come in." from his master before going inside. "Yes, master. What can I do for you?" he said putting his left hand over his chest. Ciel looked up with his usual cold hearted expression. "I wish for a scone." he said getting the blankets off himself. "As you wish, my lord." Sebastian said bowing before his master. "Oh, Sebastian, could you bring me some tea as well?" Ciel said stretching. "Of course, young master." Sebastian said as he left to go prepare the scone and tea.


	2. His Butler, Clumsy

Sebastian walked through the hallway pushing the cart that held the scones and the tea that his young master so desperately wanted. As he headed towards the door, he noticed a young blonde boy coming out of the room. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and soon became angry. What's he doing in the young master's bedroom? He couldn't have told, did he? He thought furiously.

He came closer towards Finnian and gave him a frightening look nearly scaring the young blonde. "Oh, Sebastian. I didn't know you were coming here." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Sebastian just kept looking angrier by the second. "I came here to give the young master his tea and scone. What are you doing here?" his voice sounding cold. "I-I," Finnian stuttered looking feverish. He soon couldn't take it anymore, he felt too guilty betraying Sebastian. He soon fell to the floor on his knees with tears spewing from his face. "I-I'm so sorry Sebastian. Ciel made me tell." he cried even more.

Sebastian, on the outside looked completely relaxed, but on the inside something was rumbling. Could it be nervousness? He didn't speak another word as passed Finnian looking at him confused like. "S-sebastian, you're not mad?" he asked wiping the tears away. Sebastian turned with that smile that meant he was furious "Why would I be? At least the young master know now, right?" he said sarcastically.

He walked into the room where Ciel had been sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for Sebastian. "Ahh, young master! How was your nap?" he asked in his usual tone he used with Ciel. He only replied with a still sleepy nod. Sebastian gave him the scone and much waited for tea, however before he was about to leave Ciel made a sudden decision.

"Sebastian, I want you to stay here."

His heart pounded, hearing those words from Ciel felt weird for him. He turned around suspiciously to look at his young master. _Why would he want me to stay in the room with him? Unless…_ "Sure thing, Master." He sat next to Ciel who had a small little book next to him.

"Sebastian, have you ever read this book?" he asked a little too child-like. It wasn't like him to sound childish. He looked at the title, _A Servant's Romance_. He paused a moment, from what he could figure out-it was a romance novel that his young master was reading. "No, I can't say that I have." he replied wondering where Ciel was getting at. "Hm," he handed the book to Sebastian who read the back cover. His eyes widened. "Elizabeth told me to read it." He looked down almost embarrassed of admitting it. Sebastian re-read the back cover: _A prince of a small kingdom, Arthur, soon finds himself loving a princess from the rival kingdom. Later, someone very close to Prince Arthur falling in love, the unusual one sided love from a butler._

_Why would the young master want to show me this?_ He gave the book back to Ciel. "I see why she'd want you to read it, but why ask me about it?" he admitted. Ciel looked his direction with an unnoticeable smirk. "Because in the story, the butler tells a servant his feelings for the master he's serving." He looked Sebastian in the eye and made his smirk a tiny bit wider. Sebastian leaned in closer.

The door knocked. Sebastian shook out of his state and went to downstairs to open the door. Leaving Ciel alone. "So, it's true then." he said smiling. He immediately thought back to his conversation with Finnian.

Finnian had just came in, slamming the door behind him, from being chased by Mey-Rin. "Ah, young master. Sorry to wake you." Ciel got up with his hair made messy from the bed. "What on Earth are you doing here?" he asked still sleepily. Finnian got that usual nervous look on his face.

"I, well, Mey-Rin was chasing me because I accidently stepped on her glasses. So I thought I would come here to hide, if that's alright with you."

"Well, I suppose it's fine with me."

Finnian sat at the edge of Ciel's bed. "Oh, I like that book. I think it's so cute between the prince and the princess." he said staring at the book sprawled next to Ciel's leg. "Funny that you think that, when it's mostly about the butler finding his unusual feelings for his master." he said laughing on the inside and keeping a serious tone on the outside. "Yeah, but I didn't like that part." he replied shyly. "It reminds me of you and-" he suddenly stopped remembering the threat Sebastian had gave him earlier. Ciel suddenly was intrigued of what Finnian's secret. "Me and whom?" he said wanting to know more. "One of the servants, has a crush...on you. I have to go." he quickly ran out of the room leaving Ciel shocked. A servant has a crush on me? Who could it be? he thought.

_ Bardroy? No, he's never even had enough contact with me to even think that. Mey-rin? No, she's mad for Sebastian and Finnian just told me someone has a crush on me. It couldn't be him. So, could it be?_ Ciel's thoughts were interrupted with his door opening. He saw a tall man walk through. _Yes, it could be Sebastian_.


	3. His Butler, Feelings And Dreams

_Sebastian leaned over Ciel and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. "Are you sure you want this, young master?" he said seductively. Ciel gulped and nodded waiting for his butler's lips on his. Sebastian kissed him passionately and smiled. Ciel looked up and his heart melted at the sight of his butler's face._

_"S-Sebastian, I...love-"_

_"Young master, Good Morning."_

Ciel awoke from the pleasant dream that he couldn't seem to remember now. _What was that dream about? Why is my heart beating?_ he thought. "M-Morning, Sebastian." Sebastian walked over with Ciel's outfit for the day and put it on him like every other day before. But, somehow, this morning, Ciel felt uneasy having Sebastian dress him. He knew that he couldn't do it himself, so he kept quiet about his embarrassment.

"So, it seems you were having a wonderful dream." he said walking over with Ciel's tea and handed it to him. Ciel looked up as he sipped his tea "What do you mean?" he replied. Sebastian looked at him "Oh, I just assumed from all the moaning you were doing." he said smiling. Ciel spit out his tea and frantically yelled "Moaning!?" Sebastian knelt down to put Ciel's shoes on him. Keeping his head down, focusing only on his job, he said "Yes, _quite loudly_ I might add." Ciel blushed at the words and avoided Sebastian's eye contact.

They walked down the hallway, no one was in sight. _So, if what Finnian told me yesterday was true, then that means Sebastian does like me_. Sebastian had been walking behind him when suddenly Ciel tripped. Scared of falling Ciel immediately closed his eyes before Sebastian caught him in his arms. Ciel opened his eyes to see that he was in fact being held by his butler. His heart pounded against his chest.

_Why does my heart keep pounding?_ Sebastian set him down and they continued to walk. _Keep calm, Ciel, he's just your butler._ He thought to himself. They went into the study where Ciel sat at his desk. Reading all of the letters he was sent, but something was different. Every name he saw ended up looking like _Sebastian's_ name. Which eventually made him get annoyed for having to reread it about 3 or 4 times. He dropped his head on desk. _This is useless, I can't concentrate without thinking about Sebastian_. He didn't know what he should. Does he tell him or not.

_Then what?_ he asked himself. _If I tell Sebastian that I know he likes me, then he'll expect me to return these feelings. I don't think I can do that._ He suddenly fell asleep amongst his thoughts. Noon came around and Ciel was still asleep. Sebastian came in with the afternoon tea. Young master, asleep again? He caressed his young master's cheek. He bent over and gently kissed Ciel's lips. Ciel opened his eyes and instantly felt the sensation from Sebastian's lips. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. He continued like this until Sebastian realized what he was doing , so, he immediately pushed his young master away. He ran out closing the door behind him, that's when Ciel suddenly awoke. Was I dreaming of kissing Sebastian? he thought to himself.

He sat there remembering the feeling he got about his "dream" and realized. _Maybe, I also like Sebastian._ He shook his head. _No, I cannot like him. He's my butler and that's as far as this relationship is going_. His body shuddered at the word relationship and instantly thought of the word. _Relationship?_

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a loud squeal came through "CiiiEEELL!" Lizzie came through hugging Ciel tightly. "Elizabeth, uh, Lizzie. What are you doing here?" he said surprised. "Can't I just see my fiancee'? Is that a crime!?" she said still hugging him and smiling. He rolled his eyes "I guess not,"

"Oh, Ciel. I wanted to try something since I think we're old enough already."

"What is it Lizzie?"

Lizzie took a single step closer to the young master and proceeded to match her lips with his. He was surprised by the sudden kiss. Something felt different though. When he thought back to the dream he had of him and Sebastian, it felt different. And now, this feels weird, he thought. He pushed her off and wiped his mouth. "Lizzie, can you not do that ever again? I'm busy." That's when Lizzie's eyes started watering "B-but CIEL!" she started crying loudly.

Sebastian came in to see what just happened. "Oh, What's wrong Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian said kneeling down to her height. "Ciel….refuses….to kiss..me." she said in between sobs. The butler's eyes widened a bit. "Did he now?" He quickly glanced at his young master and turned his attention back to the sobbing Elizabeth. "Well, come now. Let's take you home." she nodded and had Sebastian to carry her out.

Later that night, as Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed he brought up the situation that happened. "Why did you refuse Lady Elizabeth? She is your betrothed." he said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. "Because, there's a slight chance I like someone else and until I solve my own personal feelings I refuse to get involved with anyone else." he admitted. Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's nightshirt "Who's the other girl?" he asked his voice filled with intangible anger. "A servant," he said looking Sebastian in the eye "I won't tell you the gender to give things away, but it's a servant in this house." he slightly winked with the last word and proceeded to lay down.

Sebastian got up smiling to himself. "Whatever you say, my lord." He was about to walk out of the room before he heard Ciel's childish voice. "Stay with me, Sebastian. I feel like I'm going to have another nightmare again." Sebastian smiled again and closed the door he had already opened. He stood next to the bed waiting for Ciel to sleep.

A moment later, "Sebastian, can you sit on the bed next to me?" Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel immediately got up and pulled Sebastian into a kiss with him. The butler, now kissing his young master, caressed his cheek softly making Ciel lean into the kiss more. They made out for 3 minutes before Sebastian pinned Ciel onto the bed and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his young master's nightshirt.

Sebastian moved to Ciel's neck kissing it and still removing the nightshirt. "S-Sebastian," Ciel stuttered. He pushed Sebastian a tiny bit off himself and said "It is you, the mystery person Finnian told me about." he said seductively. Sebastian's eyes widened. "W-what? This was just a trick?" Ciel closed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned closer to the butler who was still on top of him and whispered in his ear. "No, I knew it was you and I wanted to kiss you since it was you who kissed me in my sleep in the study." Sebastian leaned back getting off his tiny master and sitting on the bed. "Looks like your deductive skills are very excellent, my lord. The Queen should count her lucky stars for having you as head of the Phantomhive household." he said praising him.

Ciel got closer to his butler and wrapped his arms around him. Something he has never done, but chose to because he was feeling a bit, what's the word, happy. "I'll say it formally then, young master, _I love you_." Ciel blushed at the words and kissed his butler. They both fell back on the bed as the moon raised high in the dark sky.

The next morning, Ciel awoke thoughts of the night before still fresh in his mind. He looked to the side of him to find a missing butler. _W-was it all a dream, like the other times before? No, the kiss in my study was real. I know it was real, but…._Tears filled his eyes and as soon as he realized that he fought them back and decided to carry on the day.

His butler came in with the morning's tea "Good Morning, young master." Ciel looked up at him who was opening the drapes that hung over the large windows. "Morning," he took the cup of tea that was poured especially for him and sipped it slowly. Sebastian got Ciel dressed like every other day. Ciel knew that last night was probably just a dream, but he had to find out. "So, Sebastian, about last night." he said sipping his tea avoiding eye contact. "Whatever do you mean, my lord?" he said smirking slightly to himself. "So, it was just a dream. All of the things that we-" he suddenly stopped when Sebastian pressed his lips on Ciel's. "When we first made the contract, your orders were simple, that I shall never leave your side and that I shall never lie." Ciel pulled away and blushed.

"I-It wasn't a dream, then?"

"No, it was very much real."


	4. His Butler, Confessions

"_I'll say it formally then, young master, I love you_." those words rang through Ciel Phantomhive's ears all through the day.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

He smiled, never has he ever felt this happy since his parents were still alive. He didn't know he was aware of such happiness that could lay within him. In the midst of doing his usual paperwork, something caught his eye. What's this? It was a letter to a ball from Elizabeth Midford. He read aloud the letter as Sebastian happened to walk in with the usual afternoon tea and sweets. "My Dearest Ciel, I invite you as my date to our family's ball on Saturday evening." He paused and looked up at Sebastian who was busy pouring the tea into the cup. He took one last glance at the paper before the crumpled it up and threw it to the ground.

_There's no way I'm going to some ball, not when I have work_, he thought to himself. He glanced up once again to find Sebastian, who was holding the now uncrumpled invitation. "Young Master, you can't deny your fiancee' of these things." he said grimly. Ciel rolled his eyes, "There's too much work to be done to be dancing around at a ball. I'd rather-" Sebastian slammed his hand on Ciel's desk making the young master nearly jump. With his calm face, Sebastian replied "With all do respect, my lord, I think she'd be rather upset if you deny the invitation." he looked his young master dead in the eyes which made him have to look away. "F-fine," he said admitting to defeat. "I'll go with her to the stupid ball. As long as you come along, as well." Sebastian, with his hand of his heart, bowed to his master and said "Of course, young master. I shall be there to protect you."

It was the afternoon of the ball and the butler was dressing his young master. "My, my, young master, you look very handsome." he said standing back looking at the clothes he had him dressed in. Ciel looked down, blushing and smiling "Thank you, Sebastian." he said.

They took off in the carriage they had arranged for. Ciel looked down thinking twice about going to the ball. "S-Sebastian, I really don't want to go." he said still looking down. "B-but master," he said looking disappointed. Ciel looked up "This is an order, I want to go somewhere else, anywhere else with you, besides the ball." he said forcefully. Sebastian agreed and told the carriage driver to head towards a place where there weren't any others.

They walked over next to a lake and Ciel stood there with the wind hitting him. Sebastian looked at him with such admiration. "Y-young master, what are we doing here?" he asked. Ciel turned around and walked closer to his butler. "I-I have a confession to tell you." he said getting closer to Sebastian. He grabbed his butler collar and bent him down to his level. Ciel looked him in the eye, "Sebastian, I..._I love you_." he said. He pushed his lips against the butler's. They kissed for a long time before suddenly they both fell to the grass filled area. Ciel, now on top of Sebastian, broke the kiss and blushed noticing the position that they were in now.

The butler brought his young master closer to him, "I love you, too. Young Master." Sebastian said kissing him again. He slipped his tongue inside the young masters mouth. Ciel straddled on top of Sebastian and made out with him passionately. The butler ran his fingers down Ciel's chest and stopping at the edge of his pants. _I-I'm not ready for this, but why am I not letting go_, he thought to himself. He tried pulling away but every touch Sebastian made, he couldn't help but getting closer. Finally, Sebastian decided to get on top. "Young master, I don't mean to be rude, but we shouldn't do this at a place like here." Ciel looked up at the smiling butler. He nodded, agreeing with his butler's words.

Sebastian got up and held his hand out for Ciel. Once Ciel was off the ground, in one swift motion Sebastian got him in his arms. Now, carrying the young master. He nuzzled himself in the nook of Ciel's neck and whispered "Let's go back home now, my lord." Ciel shuddered as the his butler's cool breathe blew against his skin.

By the time he knew, they were already back. Not wasting another second Sebastian quickly, without trying to be seen by anyone, took his young master to his bedroom. He set his young master down on the bed and closed the door. _Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be nervous_, Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian came closer to him. He leaned closer to the young master and kissed his lips gently.

Ciel reacted by shoving his tongue inside the butler's mouth, making the kiss longer. Sebastian noticed this and pushed himself on top of Ciel, making him lay down. They kept making out as the butler's fingers dragged alongside the edge of Ciel's pants. He carefully slipped the one finger inside making Ciel instinctively push Sebastian away. "I-I'm sorry, I..I just.." he stuttered still shocked from everything that happened.

Sebastian got off his young master, "Very well," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. W-why did I stop him? I was enjoying it, why did I do that, Ciel felt guilty for pushing him off like that. He took Sebastian's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. "I love you, Sebastian." he said with gentle words. The butler gazed at him lovingly and kissed his young master's cheek. "I know."

The next morning, Ciel awoke to the world's most annoying thing. "Ciel!" an angry Lizzie yelled. Ciel's eyes darted open.

"Lady Elizabeth, please, the young master is still asleep."

"No, I will not calm down. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

She burst through the doors of Ciel's room. She was greeted with Ciel hiding under the blankets. "Don't hide from me! You left me all alone at the ball! What on Earth did you find more important than being my date to the ball! I was a laughingstock, everyone made fun of me!" she rambled on and on while sobbing. Lizzie, in the midst of her anger, grabbed the sheets and pulled them off Ciel. Revealing him still in his nightshirt, "You're still in your sleepwear? It's the afternoon!" Ciel looked around trying to find the perfect excuse. "The young master was up till _very_ late last night," he said smirking directly at Ciel making the young master blush.

"Y-you could say that." he said avoiding eye contact. Lizzie still rambled on, lecturing the young master. Ciel got bored and slipped into a daydream.

Sebastian, still standing in the doorway, looked at Ciel seductively as he yawned and stretched. "What are you staring at, Sebastian?" he asked still sleepily. Sebastian smirked, "Of course, I'm looking at you, my lord."

He closed the door behind him as he got closer. "Where's my m-, I mean afternoon tea?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian knelt down to be lower than his young master, "Would you rather have me instead?" he asked seductively. Ciel's eyes widened as he blushed a deep pink color. "W-what?" The butler took his young master's hand and kissed it making Ciel's already blush deepen more. Pretending to be disgusted Ciel took his hand back quickly making his butler smile.

"_Shall I get you dressed for today, my lord_?" he asked devilishly innocent-like. Though the question was innocent enough, he still blushed. "O-of course, that's your job as a butler, isn't it?" he said trying to make it seem he was overpowered by his inappropriate thoughts. The butler quickly unbuttoned the young master's night shirt leaving Ciel with nothing on. He dragged on finger on the exposed chest making Ciel blush more. "_Ah, young master, how innocent you look right now_," The butler said as he pushed Ciel back onto the bed.

"Are you even listening, Ciel?" Ciel shook out of his daydream from Lizzie's loud voice. "Ah, sorry, what?" he asked still confused from Lizzie's constant yelling. "I'm leaving, I expect a letter from you with an apology!" she said slamming the main door to the mansion. Did I really just have a daydream of me and Sebastian?, he thought to himself.

Sebastian got Ciel's clothes for the day and went to put it on him. "Young master, may I ask you a question?" Ciel nodded. "Where you daydreaming as Lady Elizabeth was talking?" he asked slipping the nightshirt off Ciel. "N-nothing, it was just a d-daydream about nothing." Sebastian slipped on the young master's pants. Ciel, feeling Sebastian hands gently rub against his legs, blushed.

"S-Sebastian, I want to try something with you."


	5. His Butler, Dark Secrets (Part 1)

On the bed, Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian kissing him. His heart was beating faster than it had ever been. His tongue slipped through the butler's mouth making his own blood rise through underneath the skin. Sebastian leaned closer grabbing both of the young master's wrists and carefully, but forcefully, pinning him down on the bed. He got on top of the younger one trying so hard not to crush him underneath. Ciel's hands wandered exploring his butler's body.

He unbuttoned the young master's nightshirt and still kissing him passionately. The butler's hand slipped down from the young master's chest towards his stomach making the younger one shudder. Ciel gasped at the sensation of his butler's hand gently touching his thigh. Sebastian looked up to see the boy's face, Ciel looked pleased, but not completely satisfied.

"Is there something the matter, my lord." Ciel looked his butler in the eye. "I want to be the one to please you." Sebastian nodded. In one swift movement he, along with Ciel, turned himself over. Now, Ciel was on top of Sebastian. He leaned over with a slight devilish smirk and kissed his butler deeply. He pinned down the butler's hands forcefully, making sure Sebastian knew that he was the more dominate one.

They stayed in that same position for quite awhile before Ciel broke the kiss from lack of oxygen. Ciel planted soft kisses on Sebastian's cheek and down to his neck. The butler's eyes fluttered close feeling the warmth of Ciel's mouth and the coolness of the spots he had kissed. If he ever knew the word bliss, this would be the definition. All the while, the young master unbuttoned the vest that hugged Sebastian's body tightly. After that, he unbuttoned the dress shirt exposing the slight muscular smooth chest that bared before him.

Ciel smiled and dragged his finger across the butler's chest making Sebastian wince at the wonderful sensation. Sebastian couldn't help, but smile at the cute young boy before him. The young master, without giving another thought, he leaned down and kissed his butler's chest. Licking down towards the butler's belly button, Sebastian moaned slightly.

As he was down at Sebastian's stomach, he slightly nipped the skin gently, but hard enough to feel it. He felt something poking at him, so he looked down to find Sebastian's dick hard. Ciel, with the same devilish smirk, said "Looks like someone's getting excited." Sebastian stole the same smirk and replied "Of course, only for my young master." Ciel giggled wickedly and unfastened his butler's pants and lowered them down to his butler's knees.

Noticing he still had his nightshirt on, he slowly and seductively took it off making lust appear in Sebastian's eyes. The butler sat up and grabbed the back of his young master's neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance, but there was no winner. Making each other's erection harder, they finally broke the kiss. He pushed his butler down back to the bed and positioned himself lower so he could properly satisfy his butler.

He grabbed the butler's erection and stroked it softly making Sebastian groan. He smiled at the sound that slipped from his butler's lips and he finally leaned down taking the whole length into his mouth. Sucking it, he earned constant low moans from Sebastian. It wasn't enough to please the young master though, he wanted it to be louder, but he wasn't sure what would it take to make him scream in pleasure.

In the midst of sucking on his butler's dick, he stopped suddenly. Sebastian opened his eyes, wondering why he had stopped. "Is something the matter, young master?" Ciel looked away and replied "You're not doing it loud enough." At first Sebastian wasn't sure what he meant, but he quickly knew. "Oh, my, I wasn't aware I was even moaning." he said faking a silly smile. Ciel's face went blank "Really?" he said annoyed making the butler underneath laugh.

"Young master, you should know. Demons are different from humans. We experience pleasure in a different way than you would. We either don't feel it or feel it way too intensely. I don't want to hurt you so I've been holding back." he said making Ciel's head pop up in excitement. "Then, I order you, as my butler, to not hold back from me." he said making the contract mark glow. Sebastian nodded as he watch his young master lower his head back down in between his legs, feeling his erection inside the mouth of his young master.

He moaned louder than before, trying to hold back, but losing because of the order he had just received. Why did I have to tell him about that? Now, I won't even last the whole night. He thought to himself as he felt the immense pleasure from Ciel's mouth.

He sucked harder and faster making sure to hit the back of his throat to increase the pleasure for his butler. "Nnnn….C- my lord, I'm gonna c-co-" Sebastian moaned in between pants. Ciel lifted his head and smiled. "Not now, or you'll ruin everything." he said teasingly.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, and Ciel's heart pounded from the sudden loudness. "C-ciel, I forgot I accidentally dropped my bracelet in there. May I come in?" Oh crap, it's Lizzy. He thought to himself. He was suddenly self-aware of the scandalous position he was in. Thinking quickly, Sebastian covered the young master's mouth and answered. "The young master's not in here, it's just me changing the bed sheets. I currently have something in blocking the doorway so there's no way to actually come in." he managed to answer her composed and sounding like he hadn't been doing anything else. "Oh, alrighty then. I'll wait until you're done, where's Ciel?" she said suspiciously. Sebastian quickly, but carefully, pushed Ciel off himself and dressed himself faster than thinking of something to say.

I wonder if she heard us before she had knocked on the door. There's a slight chance she did, but still. He thought to himself as he was going to put his nightshirt back on until Sebastian stopped him. "Let me handle this." he whispered in his young master's ear.

Sebastian quickly went out the door and closing it behind him making sure Ciel wouldn't be seen "Is there something the matter, Lady Elizabeth?" he said with a friendly smile to welcome the young girl who was sobbing. "C-Ciel is cheating on me with another woman isn't he? And you know about it. He's probably off with her right now." she said in between sobs. "No, not at all." he said being half-truthful. "He would never be with any other woman besides you." he said making her smile. He grabbed her hand gently and put the bracelet in her hand. "Now, if you'll excuse I need to continue to tidy the young master's room." He said leaving as quickly as he could accidentally leaving the door cracked open.

Elizabeth noticed this and was battling in her mind whether or not to look through it. Well, it's not like he's doing anything else besides cleaning Ciel's room, she thought. She peaked through and saw a horrific sight. Ciel...on a bed...not wearing anything and the faithful butler standing in front of him. "Sorry, it took so long, my lord." he said bowing. "It's fine, I forgive you." he said leaning closer to Sebastian pulling on the collar of his shirt making him also lean lower pulling him into a sweet tender kiss. Elizabeth felt uneasy watching her betrothed and butler kissing like that.

She got up quietly and ran with tears overflowing in her eyes. Meanwhile, Sebastian was already undressing himself continuing their earlier activity. He got on top of Ciel making him surrender to his own butler. "Now, I believe it's my turn to be dominate." the butler said with a purr in his voice causing Ciel to get excited all over again. "If you can last long.." he said teasingly as he rubbed his hand past his butler's erection making the older one moan. He grabbed on to him forcefully pulling him into another passion filled kiss.

Once his jacket and shirt were off, Ciel tricked the demon into making him go on top. He leaned down to brush his lips against the butler's but not going into a full kiss leaving Sebastian wanting more. Ciel only smirked teasingly to Sebastian. He went lower dragging his tongue along Sebastian's chest and to the edge of his pants. He unzipped the butler pants and saw the erection throbbing from wanting pleasure. Ciel smirked, "Sebastian, kiss me." the butler did as he was told and pushed himself up using his elbow and grabbed Ciel into a kiss.

As they kissed, Ciel's curious hand reached down and got a hold of the demon's throbbing erection stroking it. The butler moaned into Ciel's mouth making him also getting excited. Ciel stroked harder making Sebastian's hips buck up wanting him to go faster. His tongue pushed it's way into the demon's mouth as Ciel's hand stroked and grabbed faster, harder. Sebastian moaned louder, breaking the kiss. He grabbed Ciel's shoulders forcing to lay on the bed as he got on top of his young master.

Ciel was surprised by the sudden reaction, but soon Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's in a desperate attempt to revive the passionate kiss. His tongue slid with ease against the pallet of Ciel's mouth. The young master's eyes fluttered to a close feeling the niceness of his butler's tongue around his. Sebastian broke the kiss and took Ciel's hand inserting two fingers in his mouth. He sucked his young master's fingers making Ciel get harder. He removed his fingers from his butler's mouth leaving a trail of saliva connecting the hand and mouth together. Sebastian smiled, but they were soon interrupted again by a sound of the door creaking open.

Sebastian covered his young master with a sheet as he quickly zipped his pants back up. There standing in the doorway was a sobbing, dark looking Elizabeth. "Why would you betray me like this, Ciel?" she said her tone darker than ever before. A tear dripped down her red face.

x3x3x3

**A.N: So, this is part 1 of the last chapter. Sorry, if it isn't that long I had to scrap some stuff because it was too 'explicit' :( But, this is what it was left. And sorry for the cockblock ^.^ It was my only chance to take a break from the intensity of this. Oh, they _might _finish what they started in the next chapter, but we'll have to see it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it! I love you guys 3 Also the ones who followed/faved it, you guys rock! (: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned in for the final chapter!**


	6. His Butler, Dark Secrets (Part 2)

**A.N: Final chapter. It's been fun guys, but it's time to bring this to a close. Thanks for everyone who read & reviewed it. Thank you so so much for everyone who enjoyed this. I hope you guys also enjoy the ending as well (: Stay tuned for my next fanfic a "SebastianxGilbert" crossover. Thanks for reading!**

~x-x-x-x-x-x-~

Lizzie's wide-eyed face told that she had seen something heartbreaking. "W-why would you betray me like this C-Ciel?" she asked, her voice weak. Ciel took the covers of his face, "Lizzie, I'm sorry you had to find out about this," he lifted his face, his expression showing no remorse. "Especially in a situation like this. I'm sorry you had to witness this.." Elizabeth was shocked at the calm, collect voice Ciel had. "Sebastian, leave us alone please!" Lizzie ordered in a Ciel-type manner. Sebastian looked at Ciel, who nodded his head as in giving him permission to take orders from Elizabeth. "Very well, Lady Elizabeth." He left the room closing the door.

Her face stained more with tears. Ciel still sat there not sure how to respond. "C-Ciel, we're betrothed, did you forget?" she said raising her voice at him.

"Elizab-" he began. "It's Lizzie!" she yelled at him. "Why do you never call me Lizzie?!" she asked still yelling. "Because I'm not the Ciel you once knew, a lot has changed within three years." he said hiding his contract eye with his hand. "C-Ciel, you're eye patch. It's not on." She got closer to him reaching her hand out to see what was underneath his hand.

He raised his voice "Elizabeth, no!" it made her stop in her track. Tears still flowing down like a river, "Ciel, you don't love me?" He looked up at her, still covering his right eye. He grabbed her hand with his free one and stroked the top with his thumb. "I do love you, Elizabeth, but-" he looked down pausing at the words. "In a different sense, I still want to get married with you, but I don't love you like I love Sebastian." Elizabeth's jaw nearly dropped. "You're in love with your butler?"

Ciel looked down and nodded avoiding her saddening eyes. "I-I understand. We're just not meant to be, but fate has broughten you towards a butler. A butler named Sebastian, I will support you. As your future wife, I won't get in the way of your real lover." She suddenly smiled at the sight of something she thought she would never see again, Ciel smiling at the words she had said. She smiled too and kissed his cheek making him blush. "I should leave you two alone then." she walked out of the room.

As she closed the door, she looked up at Sebastian who stood there in only pants and no shirt. She smiled "You be good to my Ciel!" she said joke lecturing him. He bowed and said "I will, Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian walked into the room seeing Ciel intertwined in the sheets of the bed. _What a cute sight_, he thought to himself. "Sebastian, come over here." the butler did what he was told and stopped his feet right before the bed. Ciel looked up, "Tell me you love me." he simply asked. Sebastian kneeled down right before his master and took his hand into his. The red eyes met with mismatched eyes of blue and the faustian contract. "Young master, Ciel, I love you. Through out this lifetime of yours, I'll be by your side." his words sincere making the young master blush. "I love you, too" he replied still blushing. Sebastian's hands went to the young boys face caressing as he leaned in closely to put his lips against his young master's. Their lips soon departed revealing two smiles.

He decided to dress his young master since it was already late afternoon and there were tons of work that Ciel needed to get done with. Within hours, he was sitting at his desk in the study almost falling asleep, _No, must keep...eyes open_, he thought. His eyes fluttered to a shut and sleep consumed him.

_ Bang,_ Ciel's eyes darted open at the sound of a slam. "W-who's there?" he said with drowsy eyes scanning the room. When he didn't see anyone he turned his attention back to sleep, but as soon he lowered his head something tickled his nose. He re-opened his eyes and picked his head back. It was a piece of paper that stood out amongst the other papers, he opened it and read it inside his head. _Dear Young Master, Will you accompany me out in the garden tonight? The area where the red roses are just blooming, by the time you read this it'll be half-past dusk, so meet there when your pretty little eyes flutter open. Love, Sebastian Michaelis_. Ciel's heart fluttered with nervousness and excitement. He got up from his chair and followed the note's destination.

He ran through the corridor in a desperate attempt get there as fast as he could. His heart raced and his thoughts filled with the sweet face of his butler's. He quickly ran down the stairs as careful as can be, but not letting it slow him down. He burst through the mansion's main door that lead outside. Still trying to outrun his heartbeat, racing down the garden until he caught a glimpse of a beautiful scene.

Pretty blue and white flowers lay effortlessly on the landscape, tiny little lights dangled from the tall hedge's making the whole place seem surreal. Ciel's thoughts stopped and his heart skipped beats every so often. Sebastian did this for me? his only thought running through his head. His blush deepened, but the darkness that surrounded them wouldn't let it show.

Finally something emerged from within the mysterious darkness, a tall handsome man dressed in a black suit lined with a blood red trimming. A single red rose in the breast pocket, he came towards the young master with a devious smirk. "S-Sebastian? When did y-you?" he asked stunned from how sexy his butler looked. Sebastian, still smirking, raised his hand to his caressing his own face making Ciel's eyes widen having lust in his eyes, "I'd do anything for you, _my lord_." he said seductively.

Suddenly a song popped on, almost startling the young Ciel. _Music?_ he nearly thought before turning his attention to his butler who held out his hand with a certain look in his eyes. "May I have this dance, Master Ciel?" he asked soothingly. Ciel gulped with nervousness, but accepted the offer. He took his hand in his and swayed them both of into a dance.

They danced in the soft red tinted moonlight, if you didn't know better you'd think they were vampiric lovers. Swaying along with the sound of the music that guided them along the beautiful landscape. Their fingers intertwined each other trying to become closer. Their hearts beating together as their eyes locked lovingly to each other.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and pulled Ciel closer lifting him off the ground pulling the younger to his lips. Their lips touched softly making Ciel wrap his arms around the butler's neck pulling him down as he reached the ground on his feet. His fingers going through the black hair. Sebastian's tongue poked the young master's lips making him gasp. The butler took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger one's mouth exploring every detail. Ciel's eyes shut tighter and his heart nearly stopped, but continued to beat faster.

Sebastian removed his mouth from Ciel's a tiny bit making the younger one follow missing the impact of their lips together. The butler smiled and put his index finger between them. Ciel opened his eyes, "Let's continue to dance, young master." Sebastian said making his master smile.

The butler, literally, swept Ciel off his feet cradling him like he always did. He continued to sway to the sound of the music. He looked at his young master's peaceful face. Ciel's arms around Sebastian's neck pulled him closer to his face as they both danced more. The butler leaned in close to Ciel's ear and whispered "I want to give you all of me, as a demon butler and your lover." Ciel's blush reappeared. "Remember the days you first started to become my butler, you were so terrible at it." he said laughing at the memory. "Yes, I do." he said recalling the first time they ever met.

They both still danced together until the song ended. He put his young master down to the ground. "You've certainly have grown since then, and so has my love for you." Sebastian said holding his young master's hand stroking it gently. Ciel looked at his butler with the same eyes a child would look up to someone they absolutely admire. This made Sebastian's usual devious looking face soften, melting at the sight of his young master looking so childish.

"C-Ciel, will you do me the pleasure and make a new contract with me?" he asked still stroking his hand. The young master's eyes widened, "A n-new contract, but why?"

"Our current contract states that once we fulfill your revenge then I must take your soul as my prize. As my meal for this time, but since we're lovers and frankly I don't want to live in a world without you." he replied sweetly. Ciel looked around and imagined what it would be like for him to take his soul. _Would I jeopardize Sebastian's meal? Didn't he once say he has been starving? _he thought. He shook his head, "But when the time comes, I don't want to stand in the way of your next meal." he looked up into the butler's eyes, fire in his own eyes. "It is your reward and I won't let you give-" his words interrupted by lips crashing into his.

Sebastian broke the kiss and went to Ciel's ear, "I'd rather have you live with me for eternity in Hell, then have you suffer an eternity in Hell." his whisper breathed against the younger boys ear. Ciel understood, but did he really, he wasn't sure;although, the moment was capturing him making him a little more hopeless than he would rather be. "What do you propose?"

Sebastian smiled and left the young master's ear looking at his eyes. "We make a new contract on top of the old one. I will exact your revenge for the ones responsible for your humiliation in exchange I will turn you into a demon. I will bring you to Hell with me where we could spend all of eternity as lovers." Ciel looked around finding the words to say his feelings. _I want to say yes, but how without sounding like a hopeless fool. _He looked up at Sebastian and nodded.

His mouth turned into a wicked smile, "_Very well, master_." he took Ciel to a bench deeper within the garden. The young master sat on the bench and looked to his now kneeling butler. "I will make this as painless as possible." Ciel's eyes fluttered half closed but still open enough to see his butler's face.

The butler took a hold of Ciel's arm wrapping his now ungloved fingers around it. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently before biting down hard. "Nng," Ciel whimpered in pain, but not pulling back. Sebastian, still biting, made blood drip down onto his other hand where the faustian contract was held. The blood dripped down making the contract symbol glow a bright pink color. He licked the blood from Ciel's wrist making the young master blush deeply.

When Sebastian cleaned up the bloody wound with his tongue, he proceeded to lean into Ciel lifting his chin up to a passionate kiss. Their lips tingled in a new beautiful sensation. His hands caressed the young master's face as the couldn't find themselves to break the kiss.

"Ciel Phantomhive, my beautiful young master. Our new contract has been made." he said finally breaking the kiss and watching Ciel flutter to a deep sleep. He smiled warm heartedly as he carried his young master towards the mansion.

Early morning came around, about 3-ish, the young earl slowly rose his eyelids to a full open. _W-Where am I?_ He thought as he was about to get up but was soon pulled back to the bed. _What the..?_ he looked to see what kept him from getting up. An arm that was hugged tightly around his waist. He followed this arm with his two fingers walking closer to find a body of somesort. He finally did as he saw a muscular pale back, connecting to the arm. For a while he was confused, but then memories flooded back in from the night. A romantic night that seemed eerily like a dream. _Why's he sleeping in my bed now? It's a little odd for Sebastian, even though we are...lovers now. It's still not like him._

Careful not to wake him up, he unwrapped the butler's arm from himself. He lifted himself off the bed and went to stand on his feet only to feel wobbly. He fell to the ground feeling as if he had been immobile for several days. Surprisingly, the fall wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping demon. _A demon sleeping, how comedic_. He laughed to himself still trying to get himself up off the ground. The butler darted up fully awake now, Ciel watched scared that he might have woken him up. His nerves were settled when the butler slammed himself back onto the bed.

He sighed and decided to crawl towards the bathroom. As he made his way, he heard a loud demonic growl that nearly scared him to death. He looked up to see that the noise was definitely coming from Sebastian. He rolled his eyes and as he inched closer, somehow not paying attention, he slammed into the wall. "Damn," somehow that was enough to awaken the butler. "Young master, are you okay?" he said not getting out of bed.

Ciel bobbed his head in view for Sebastian, "I'm fine, may I ask a question?" he asked. "What is it, my lord." he responded. "Why are my legs not working? And you're in my bed, why is that? Also, how did I get naked?" he asked question after question confused. Sebastian's face was puzzled but he soon figured that Ciel couldn't remember, so he decided to have fun. "Oh, you mean you don't remember the fun we had," he said as his eyes looked seducingly towards Ciel.

He crawled closer to the side of the bed that the butler was sitting. On the ground, a little naked Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "What do you mean the fun we had?" he said seeming insulted that he would describe anything as fun. Sebastian's sinister gaze darted at the young master. "I would call it fun, even though I am a demon." he said helping his young master onto the bed with him.

He held him in his arms and put him so that Ciel's back was against the butler's chest. He leaned against the butler resting the back of his head on Sebastian's shoulder. The seductive butler ran his slender dark nailed finger down Ciel's exposed chest making him shudder. The wicked smile regained it's rightful place on Sebastian's face. He buried his face in the crook of Ciel's neck and kissed gently. Raising his head he whispered in the earl's ear, "I love you, young master and I shall take you to Hell with me." Ciel smiled and replied "The day that our contract is fulfilled and you don't have to take my orders anymore. I will gladly follow you anywhere you'd want me to go, Sebastian, I love you too."


	7. His Butler, Epilogue

**A.N: Someone requested it and what better way to end a good fanfiction with a little bit more drama? ^.^ Enjoy **

After the new contract was complete, in his arms, Sebastian carried the young earl towards his room. He laid him carefully on the bed. _I should let him sleep, _he thought as he was about to leave his young master's room. He was soon interrupted from a loud groan coming from the small boy. He looked in his direction curious. "S-Seba...tian." the boy mumbled in a dream like state. Sebastian went near the young boy, wanting to hear the noises again. He touched Ciel's lips and leaned in with a kiss. Ciel kissed back passionately, wrapped his arms around the butler's neck. Sebastian slipped his tongue through the young master's mouth making Ciel's body surrender underneath him.

He followed Ciel, who was lowering himself back onto the bed, and got on top of the young master. As the kiss broke, Ciel mumbled something that sounded along the lines of "I want to be on top." He tried his hardest to pull the butler off of him to no avail. So, taking the hint, Sebastian turned both of them over making Ciel on top. It appeared that he was asleep, but he surely didn't act like it. This confused the butler, but he wasn't going to worry about something at a time like this. Ciel lowered his head kissing the butler only for a minute and started trailing the kisses down to Sebastian's jawline. As expected, the butler's head went back making the younger one get more access to his neck. He licked at the butler's neck making the one underneath moan slightly. Ciel smiled looking at the butler who looked back seductively, making him want to unbutton the butler's shirt.

He unbuttoned the nice dress shirt almost tearing it open. _I should remember that the young master thinks this is his fantasy and he's asleep. I wouldn't want to take advantage of the one I love, or would I? _Sebastian smirked devilishly at the thought and allowed himself to enjoy this night. Ciel trailed small kisses down the now exposed chest which made Sebastian moan wanting more of the sweet kisses. The younger one of the two started to unbutton the butler's pants, but before he lowered himself he looked into the other one's eyes. "_Sebastian, I love you._" Ciel said tenderly. The butler smiled and replied "I love you too, Young Master." The young earl smiled and lowered his kissing the butler's stomach slowly making his way towards the already throbbing erection.

He put his mouth around the head of it and slightly licked it making the butler moan. This was Ciel's cue to take all of Sebastian into his mouth. His sucking was getting faster making the butler's hand grasp onto the boys hair, digging his fingers through the strands. He pushed Ciel's head down involuntarily making the boy almost choke. So, he bit down on a small piece of skin on the butler's erection. "Ah, young master." Sebastian cried in pain. He removed his mouth from the Sebastian's erection and only smirked. His eyes were open, but they were glazed over. Like he wasn't even there at all.

Sebastian grabbed the young boy's arms and forced him onto the bed. Now, the butler was on top. "You've had your fun, now I believe it's my turn." he said sinisterly. Ciel bit his lip seeing his butler on top of him made him even more excited. Sebastian crashed his lips onto the young master's and forced his tongue right through. He finally broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down towards Ciel's jawline. The young earl closed his eyes "Nnng, Seba…" he moaned as Sebastian got close to his neck and softly bit it. Ciel's back arched up in response to the bite that the butler was now licking at. He got up from the young master's neck and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. He put his gloved finger up to Ciel's mouth as he bit down on the glove as Sebastian pulled his hand. The young earl spit out the glove as Sebastian ran his, now ungloved, finger down Ciel's bare torso making him shudder.

His finger slipped into the young master's pants. Ciel smiled at the butler above him and unbuttoned his pants. Sebastian licked his lips and unzipped Ciel's pants, letting the young master's erection pop out. The butler lowered his hand down to the young master's erection and stroked it. "Nnnn….ahh, Seb...astian." he moaned as the Sebastian stroked faster.

"Ahh...nng." Ciel moaned nearing his climax. "I'm g-gonna…" before he could finish his words. Sebastian stopped his stroking making the boy underneath him frown. "I can't let you finish now, young master." The butler smiled deviously. He removed the younger one's pants and slowly put his two fingers into the young earl's mouth.

Ciel sucked on the two fingers letting his tongue lick around the sides. When they were fully wet, he slipped them out and pushed them up Ciel's entrance. "N-no, Ciel doesn't want that!" Ciel said strangely child-like. This made Sebastian's eyes open wide, confused. He lowered himself to the young earl's ear and whispered "Don't worry, young master, I'll be here. I'm not going to hurt you." Ciel gripped onto the butler's arm, scared at first, but he felt the tension, inside where Sebastian's fingers were, soon loosen up. As Sebastian thrusted his fingers inside the young master, he hit Ciel's sweet spot finally making him moan. Sebastian smiled and pulled his own pants off.

Ciel's grip on the butler's arm tightened as the erection entered inside the young earl. "Ahh, Sebastian!" he cried out. Sebastian slowly pulled out his erection and put back in trying to make it seem easier for the boy. He finally thrusted up once more and hit the sweet spot from before. "Nnng, Seb….Sebastian." he moaned as Sebastian thrusted more hitting the same spot everytime.

His thrusts were getting harder and more powerful every time. Both of their moans were clashing with each other, both of them nearing their climax. "Seb..Sebastian...nnnggg, I'm gonna c-" he moaned as he came onto the butler's chest and onto himself. Hearing Ciel's moan as he came made Sebastian come also into the young earl. He pulled out of Ciel, who apparently already fell asleep or continued to sleep.

He caressed the young master's cheek and smiled at him. "Hold on, young master. There's something I need to do before I can lay with you." he whispered as Ciel tried to cuddle with his butler. Sebastian got out of the bed trying to dress himself, but when he looked down at the innocent face that Ciel gave. He couldn't resist, so he went back down and fell asleep along his young master.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the halls of the mansion in the early morning. Discreetly he left a tiny note by the door of one of the servants, Finnian. He quickened his pace after setting the note there and turned down towards a corridor. He hit his back against the wall and smiled to himself thinking about the night that his new lover, and master, Ciel couldn't remember.

He shook his head and, before the flashbacks came, he remembered something. _That's right, _he thought, _The young master's in pain. I must tend to him. _He went back to the young earl's room where he was sprawled underneath the blankets sleeping soundly. The butler smiled and closed the door behind himself. He didn't want to wake the young Ciel, so he sat at the edge of the bed making sure not to disturb the sleeping boy. The flashback from earlier came flooding back. _Ah, he was so cute in that sort of state, _he thought. His attention suddenly went towards a small book that was on the nightstand next to Ciel's bed. He grabbed the book and opened it. He skimmed through the first chapter within a couple of minutes. _T-that was awfully familiar, _he thought. It was true, somewhat, in the first chapter the main protagonist, a butler, fell in love with his master who was already in love with a princess.

Sebastian's fingers turned page after page wanting to know more of what happened. Chapter after chapter it had many similarities, except for a few differences. _Did the young master plan for this to happen?_ he suddenly got an idea. He turned to the last chapter which ended with a simple kiss, but there was more. There was an extra chapter, the epilogue. He skimmed through most of it, but he wanted to know what happened towards the end.

There was nothing, just a cliffhanger. _Hmm, Odd, _he thought. Sebastian sensed something behind him as two small hands went over his shoulders and down his chest having someone hug him tightly. "You read the book, I take it." he said oddly suspiciously. The butler's eyes looked over to his young master's direction, _What's he trying to get at? _He immediately thought unsure of what Ciel's motives were. "When I read the book at first, it automatically made me think of you." he said as he nipped at the butler's ear. He laughed as Sebastian looked annoyed, but his face changed a devious one.

"Aren't you supposed to be hurt, young master?" he asked moving back having his head fall onto his young master's lap. He looked down at his beloved butler and replied seductively "Weren't _you _the one who hurt me in the first place, Sebastian?" The butler lifted himself up and tackled Ciel to the bed. He held the younger one's hands above his head, smiled and said "Young master, why do you seduce me so?" This remark made the young earl smile and blush. He turned his head and adverted his eyes towards his butler. "So, are you just going to stare at me or are you going have a little _fun_?" he asked with a soothing voice. The butler leaned down and licked at the boy's exposed neck making the latter shudder.

The butler lifted himself off the young boy, who had his eyes closed waiting for more. Once he figured he wasn't getting anymore he sat up in bed and stared into the red eyes that were shining just for him. Sebastian took his young master's hand into his and smiled "I will never leave you, young master." he said as he started to stroke the younger one's hand. Ciel looked up and blushed, his smile ever so shining as he replied "I know, Sebastian."

The young earl crawled closer to his butler and climbed onto him until he was straddling him. Ciel put his arms around the butler and pulled him closer to him. "I love you, Sebastian" he whispered so only the two of them could hear. Sebastian ran his hand up the young master's bare back and pulled him as close as they could be. "I love you too, young master." he mumbled into Ciel's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. As they kissed, Sebastian held the young master's face feeling his cheeks burn up. He pushed his lips harder onto the younger one's lips and they both fell onto the bed having Sebastian on top. Ciel's back hit the bed causing him to gasp and letting his butler's tongue slip inside.

Sebastian slid his hand up his young master's chest as he kept kissing him. He felt Ciel's hand tangle into his hair grabbing tighter as the butler trailed the kisses down towards his neck. He lifted his head to see the reaction of his young master which was such a cute sight. Before he was about to kiss his lover more the door knocked. "Um, young master, is Sebastian in there?" a voice said that sounded like Finnian.

Ciel snapped back to his senses and yelled "No, go away. I'm busy." They both heard footsteps slowly walk away. The young earl pushed off his beloved butler and lifted himself so he could sit up. "What's wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked worriedly. "What does he want with you?" Ciel whispered barely audible to Sebastian. The butler took out his pocket and realized the time. "Oh dear, I must prepare tonights dinner." he said as he was getting off the bed he felt a small tug at his arm. It was his young master looking up at him with such worry in his eyes. Sebastian smiled and kneeled back to kiss him on more time.

He felt the young master's tongue slip inside, but the butler didn't have time to be making out with his lover. He pulled away before the kiss got more intense. The butler got up and headed towards the doorway. Before closing the door he gave his little young master a seductive look and closed the door behind him.

_Why did Finny want Sebastian? _ he thought to himself. He didn't like this new feeling he got. Everything seemed like it was perfect, but why was there a storm raging inside Ciel? He got off his grandiose bed and put back his close on-messily one might add. The young earl decided to check where his new lover, and butler, headed off to.

He went out the door and went down the corridors. Suddenly a blonde boy came running up the young earl. "Young master! Hi, can you do me a favor and tell Sebastian "Thank you for the note"?" Finnian said with a big smile on his face. _Note, _Ciel thought to himself. Something bubbled in his stomach, but he wasn't one to jump to conclusions. He nodded and smiled towards his gardener as he kept on heading towards to where Sebastian was. Passing the hallways, the only place he knew where his butler could be was the kitchen. He headed towards there and as he got close he heard two voices. "No, Mey-rin. You're supposed to hold it like this." "G-G-Got it, sir!"

He peeked behind the wall, making sure not to be seen. As his vision came into focus he saw his butler Sebastian holding Mey-rin from behind. Ciel didn't like this scene, _Why are you holding her like that? Is this...real? _his thoughts ran wild. Suddenly he saw the butler's head move closer to the maid's face. Ciel's eyes widened and, acting like a hurt child, ran away as far as possible. _I don't care where I go._

"Mey-rin, if you keep this up, you're not going to be able to pour wine correctly." The butler said getting out of the awkward position and shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry Sebastian, it's just when you get so close I get nervous, yes I do." she said still shaking from the embrace that they sort of shared. Sebastian sighed, "Then _I'll _pour the wine." he took the wine bottle from her hand and poured it into the wine cup gracefully. The maid's jaw dropped at how flawless Sebastian had poured it. "Now, clean this mess up. Also, we're having a guest over so tell Finnian to tidy up the garden. I must tend to the young master right now." he said leaving Mey-rin to the mess of spilt wine. _I can sense the master's in danger, but where is he? _he thought to himself as he quickened his pace.

He opened the door to Ciel's bedroom, the same one that he had left him in. The room looked the same except, Ciel was gone. Sebastian's eyes widened, _Where could have he gone?_


End file.
